thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Yotimo Smith
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Yotimo Smith Gender: Male Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: '''Pluto '''Godly Parent Choice 2: Somnus Godly Parent Choice 3: Neptune Cohort Choice 1: 2 Cohort Choice 2: '''4 ---- '''Appearance: Picture -----> Personality: Yotimo is known to be shy and not very talkitive, he doesn't like to speak to people and tends to stay distant or a few steps away from a person. He isn't the person to lighten someone up and tends to have a shallow, darkened look out on life. Though deep inside, he will only show this to his closest friends. He does have a small part of him that is bright and happy, but it rarely comes out. And only curtain people can make him smile, and even laugh on a rare occassion. History: Yotimo was born to Iris Smith on January 23rd, 1997. His mother worked in the cemetery as a guard and had made little money to support herself, and having a one night stand with a guy she just met at a club and then getting pregnant did not ''help. She always saw Yotimo as a burden, never wanting anything to do with him. Instead of keeping him around, she pawned him off to his Grandparents who gladly took him in with open arms when he was 5. But Yotimo didn't ''want ''them, he wanted his ''mom. ''But he never saw her again, she never wanted to see him or her parents. From that day forth he was bitter, and quiet. He rarely spoke to people and didn't ever make eye contact. He always seemed out of it and that he wasn't really paying attention to the world around him, it's because it was ''true. ''He wasn't, he was living in the past. But it all changed when he was run over by reality, his Grandparents had died when he was 12. Forcing him to move back in with his mom, at first he was actually happy to be with her again. But then he saw how bad of a state she was in, and then he saw that she was nothing. Everything he had hoped for died inside him the day he stepped into her apartment, he ''hated ''her. But he was stuck with her for who knew how long, and so he made the best of it. Cleaning, Cooking, bills, whatever a mother ''should ''be doing he did. When he was coming home from the store one day when he was 14, he had been attacked by a Chimera. He was walking through an alley way which was a short cut when it jumped out at him and nearly killed him. He managed to roll out of the way and throw the food items at it. He made an escape, he didn't know how. But he escaped, with a boy and a girl. Together the three had ''almost ''made it to camp safely. But they were attacked by surprise by a group of Hellhounds, with only inches from the safety of camp they made a break for it. But the girl wasn't so lucky, one of the Hellhounds had jumped on her and killed her. Her brother was devistaed, never wanting to speak about it. He made Yotimo go get help while he fought off the Hellhounds. By the time Yotimo returned, all that was there was a puddle of blood, the boy and a small wolf. He said that the wolf came and took his sister to a better place, and that it would stay with him to replace her. Yotimo didn't ask questions and the two with the wolf went into CJ. '''Weapons:' Yotimo uses two short swords made from Steel and Imperial gold, the hilt is made of Stygian Iron and he keeps them in their sheaths on his belt. He knows danger could stike anytime. ---- Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) '''A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." 06:31, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed